1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micro pump, and more particularly, to a micro pump, a valve of which may be easily manufactured.
2. Description of the Related Art
Observation of a reaction between a new medicine (that is, a drug) and a cell is required for developing new medicines and testing the stability thereof. In general, a reaction test between a drug and a cell is performed by using a culture dish, or the like.
However, since a reaction between a drug and a cell in a culture dish is significantly different from a reaction between a drug and a cell within a body, it is difficult to accurately observe or examine a reaction between a drug and a cell through only the result of a test using a culture dish. Therefore, development of a new device allowing for the observation of a reaction between a drug and a cell in a similar environment to that of the interior of a body is required.
To this end, a technology of circulating a culture medium has been developed. However, since a small amount of culture medium needs to be constantly supplied for smoothly culturing the cell, development of a micro pump that can constantly supply a small quantity of fluid is required.
Meanwhile, as related art inventions associated with micro pumps, Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 are provided. In both Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2, a small quantity of fluid can be moved through driving force provided by a piezoelectric element. However, in Patent Document 1, since a valve able to completely interrupt the flow of fluid is not provided, it is difficult to transport a fixed quantity of fluid. In contrast thereto, in Patent Document 2, since valves 5 and 6 are provided on valve substrates 3 and 4, respectively, a fixed quantity of fluid may be transported, but it may be difficult to manufacture the valve substrates 3 and 4.